I Don’t Need You!
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: I Don’t Need You! But Why Can’t I Breathe When You’re Gone? by Mrs. Yoshiko Hatake TemariShikamaru. Shikamaru says he doesn’t need her, but he realizes he can’t live without her either. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


**_I Don't Need You! But Why Can't I Breathe When You're Gone?_**

**Temari/Shikamaru**

**Shikamaru says he doesn't need her, but he realizes he can't live without her either.**

**----**

"I should never have come here!" She snapped her hand flying and nearly knocking over a vase.

"Pfft, I never said you had to come with me." He said leaning against the wall.

"UGH! I know you wanted me to come! Why do I even bother!" She snapped, the blonde haired Suna nin, was in Konoha. She was angrier then ever. She stood in front of the dark haired second laziest ninja in Konohagakure.

"Why do you even bother? If you say that, why don't you just leave?" Shikamaru crossed his arms cover his chest watching the blonde haired girl get angrier and angrier.

"FINE! Maybe I will!" She snapped, then turned and walked off slamming the door shut behind her. It shook the whole house and made the vase fall over and shatter.

He sighed and sat down on the couch. He put his hands over his face and took a deep breath to steady himself.

_Another fight. Geez, it keeps going on and on, does she even need me? I don't need her, I can just get married to a normal girl who's not ugly, but not gorgeous. I could live a content life without her. I don't need her._

The 20-year-old jounin lied down on the couch and rolled over, his thoughts ending there.

----

He didn't know how long it was till he heard the constant knocking on his door, it didn't stop either. It irritated him, but it sounded so distant. His dream continued. The same strange shadow screaming out his name then blood splattering on his vest.

_Shikamaru!…_

He sat straight up gasping for air. That voice, and that face that came with it. It was her, she was in distress, and pain. She was fighting for her life, yet calling out for him before it all ended.

He ran a hand over his face, sweat was on his brow, he heard the knocking then someone calling for his voice. It was loud.

He got up and dragged himself over, still his mind was on that dream, it looked so real. Yet…So far away from what would be.

He pulled the door open to see four members of the ANBU faces hidden by their masks.

"Shikamaru-sama. Hokage-sama calls for you." One said. Shikamaru nodded and watched them all go off.

----

He knew his mission, just like any other ninja would. Finish it. He just wanted to get it over and done with. Some enemy nin were detected on the Northern border. He was sent there to stop them from going any further. He was coming closer to where they were when he heard noises.

He got closer and saw her, she was fighting them off, seeing as she was walking by they saw her and attacked. He had to stop them and help her.

He ran into the battle scene and deflected a kunai that had been heading at her back. So soon he was back to back with her.

"Shikamaru?" She asked her fan was at the ready, time seemed to stop at this one very second they held together.

"Yeah." He smirked and it began again, the same dance of almost every other battle had had been in. A mix of fate and hope dragged him and her in with it. Soon most of the enemy nin was either dead or unconscious from severe battle wounds.

Seeing what the Konoha nin, and the Suna kunoichi could do the rest retreated with some who had survived.

Shikamaru laughed slightly, mostly from being so worn out.

Temari let out a chuckle till her knees buckled and she began falling.

"Temari!" He yelled out and spun around and caught her. He got down to his knees holding her in his arms.

"Don't die…" He said, and watched her face contort with pain. Her right shoulder was wounded and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Please, I need you. I can't breathe without you." He whispered and rested his forehead on her's which was covered with her forehead protector.

"Please…" He continued, feeling her short breaths come out. His eyes tearing, his voice in distress of losing the one he loved,

"Baka…" She said quietly. His eyes widened by the voice, he rose his head and looked at her face. She smiled back at him, "I won't die yet."

He let out a sigh of relief and realized she was leaning up as much as she could go, and so he moved his face downward till his lips met her's.

**----**

**  
I hope you enjoyed this! I somewhat had fun writing this! XD I love Temari/Shikamaru romance! It's so cute! Please R&R!**


End file.
